Zodiac Series
by P.L.S
Summary: My response to the ZodiacFic LJ's sun sign challenge. Currently 12 of 12.
1. Bullheaded

Title: Bullheaded

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Taurus.

Word Count: 247

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: No? He only took no's from his ma and girlfriends. (Spoilers for the beginning of Avalon 901)

Author's Notes: I'm bored.

ooOooOoo

He was told he could do anything, have anything, within reason. He wanted SG-1.

He got SG-1, which had just one member, himself. Colonel Carter was off at Nellis, doing science-y things. Teal'c was rebuilding his people's governments. Jackson was packed & ready to take the next spaceship off to Atlantis. General O'Neill had pulled the wool over his eyes and was sitting in Washington, probably having a good laugh about this joke.

It had to be a joke. He requested his current posting because he wanted to learn from the team with the most logged off-world missions, with the longest time running, with the most incredible adventures, with the three people that he knew could turn a pilot into an explorer. He had wanted SG-1, he got the designation, a mountain of insane candidates, and a couple of geeks with a robot.

But he was Cameron Mitchell, hero of Antarctica, ace pilot. He only took no from his mamma and his girlfriends. Cameron came to a decision. He knew it was bullheaded, and maybe even stupid. He requested SG-1, he was gonna do his damnedest to get SG-1.

All of it.


	2. Fair Trade

Title: Fair Trade

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Maj. General George Hammond.

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Capricorn.

Word Count: 160

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: Goats for books?

Author's Notes: I'm bored.

ooOooOoo

He read the request just one more time. It was insane.

SG-4, well, their scientist, who was a some kind of biologist, requested that they trade books and reams of paper to the people of PX67Y8 for a number of their tri-horned pigmy goats which Dr. Rynhold wanted to study. The people of PX67Y8 used paper as currency as the plants that went into the paper were rare and paper making was a trade that only three people per kingdom learned.

The social scientists were all in support of it, as they wanted to study the culture and trade was always a good way to establish diplomatic ties.

The hard scientists were all in support of it because the people of the planet had rare metals like trinium, nadquada, and silver in abundance and often just threw the metals out in the garbage.

He was just wondering just where the SGC was going to house a herd of twenty goats.


	3. Not About the Fish

Title: It's Not About the Fish

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Col. Jack O'Neill

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Pisces.

Word Count:

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: Jack reflects as he sees a reflection of his past.

Author's Notes: I'm bored.

ooOooOoo

He always seemed watched people at the park's small pond. Anytime he was in the area or if it was a slow day, he stopped by and watched.

There were the health nuts & the 'trying to get back in shape' people walked or ran around the pond, they always seemed to think that spandex was the best to wear for work outs, but they always seemed to pick out the stuff with what reminded him of racing stripes on a car or in loud colors that no man was meant to wear. Not even a gou'ald would wear clothes in floro greens or pinks that showed off that flabby gut or the toneless arms of the joggers.

Then there were the dog walkers, with their canine dragging them over the lawn from tree to tree, the owned person following with plastic baggies in hand to scoop up their doggie's droppings like responsible people. It was always interesting to see the human get exhausted and the dogs get even more energetic and demanding. By the end of the walks the people tended to give up on sticking to the path and let the dog lead them home.

On weekends and in the summer there were picnicking families, which were really just parties held outdoors in the ramadas. There were always all kinds of people at these parties. Screaming newborns and the harried new parents they brought along, old crotchety ladies and gentlemen who poked at the younger generations and made their opinions known, often, and loudly. The suburbanite families with their perfect looking two point five kids, their bubbly moms, their strong yet sensitive dads, their little yippee dog that gets into everything.

But the people he watched for the most were the dads teaching their kid to fish.

He had brought Charlie to this park when he was little, four years old. It was just before he took his son up to the old cabin, and Jack wanted to be sure that Charlie would be okay with the main activity he planned on indulging in. Sara had already put Charlie through swim lessons, taught him about 911, and all the other safety bits that he wished he had been there for. But Sara had saved fishing for him, mostly because she knew that it was just a father-son thing and she thought his ideas on the topic were nuts.

He remembered Charlie's grin as he flung his first cast, his pout as he fidgeted when told that he had to sit. Jack recalled his pleasure as Charlie began asking quiet questions, the why's, the where have you been's, the can you do's. It turned into a perfect day.

It became one of the reasons that fishing was never gonna be about the fish.


	4. Justice? This Isn’t Justice

Title: Justice? This Isn't Justice.

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Teal'c

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Libra.

Word Count:

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: Post-Cor-ai. Forgiveness isn't just.

Author's Notes: I'm bored.

ooOooOoo

Daniel Jackson's plea on his behalf cut him

That plea of forgiveness gutted him as surely as a sword to his middle.

He _was_ the same man as before, just a different uniform, a new commander, a new world to retreat to.

He just had finally found the opportunity to flee his chains and fight with those he was sure wouldn't try to kill him in the night.

He was the man who had chosen Sha're of Abydos to go before Apophis as a possible host for the queen, Amnunet.

He was the man who had slaughtered planets of innocents.

He was the terror in the skies of many worlds under the rule of his old master.

He was still Teal'c of Chu'lac, student of Bra'tac, son of a first prime of Cronos, former first prime of Apophis.

If his heart went to the scales today, he knew he'd be fed to the Devourer of Souls. His soul was heavy with the deaths caused due to his orders or his own skills as a warrior.

So why did Daniel Jackson, a man who understood many mysteries and who seemed to be able to see the heart of a man, forgive him?

It was O'Neill who gave him is answer, "Friendship ain't about justice."

But it still hurt.


	5. Sharp Pointy Metal Objects

Title: Sharp Pointy Metal Objects.

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Col. Jack O'Neill

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Sagittarius.

Word Count: 398

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: It's not very fair. (Spoilers for any time Jack gets skewered or stabbed.)

Author's Notes: I'm bored.

ooOooOoo

Jack knows that there are certain rules of 'Gate travel.

1.) Never go into a Stargate on a full stomach.

2.) If Daniel & Carter give two options in a crisis, try Daniel's way first. It saves time.

3.) Don't eat or drink anything given to you by the locals unless they too are eating or drinking.

4.) Don't shoot anything until it is proven that it is either inanimate or hostile.

5.) Do everything within your power to make sure that you never leave a man (or woman, or Jaffa) behind.

Jack knows that there are also certain things that always seem to happen to his team. Murphy's Law is always in effect even if the laws of physics are not. When in a more advanced society Carter always seems to capture the heart of the nut job who can't ever give the Earth anything, but wants her to stay. When in more primitive societies Jack knows he can count on one of two things happening, Daniel will catch the attention of the local sociopath, or Teal'c will catch the attention of someone who wants revenge for some crime done by the Jaffa.

He knows these things and plans accordingly. He keeps his eyes peeled and his wits about him and tries very hard to keep his team together and alive. He also tries to plan for the other little foibles and habits of his team. When captured by the goa'uld Daniel will bait the snakes into torturing him, Teal'c will be roughed up by other Jaffa so they can prove they are loyal, and Carter will be pulled aside by a Tok'ra spy and told just what they are screwing up by living and how they won't be rescued.

All of this he understood, and he even liked how predictable it all was.

What he didn't understand was how he seemed to be the one who attracted the sharp metal objects with points. He was the one who got skewered and pinned on the 'Gate room wall by that funky egg. He was the one who had a trinium arrow from the Salish go into his arm. He always seemed to be the one stabbed, poked, prodded, and shot at. Carter got the guys, Daniel got the crazies, Teal'c got the vigilantes, and he, Colonel Jack O'Neill was the one who got to be the pin cushion.


	6. Evil Twin

Title: Evil Twin

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters i Pairing: Dr. Daniel Jackson & Col. Jack O'Neill

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Gemini

Word Count: 888

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: Post- Absolute Power (417?) Jack asks why, Daniel tells why.

Author's Notes: I'm bored.

ooOooOoo

Daniel drank the beer.

Daniel ate the pizza.

Daniel didn't complain about the game.

Daniel had been acting very unlike himself ever since that kid gave him that goddamned 'teaching dream' & scared the life out of not only Jack, but also out of a good deal of the rest of the SGC. He just seemed to be going through the motions of being Daniel Jackson and not actually living. And Daniel didn't know it, but Jack knew about the more frequent trips to the shooting range, the additional workouts with the Marines, and the daily kel'no'reems with Teal'c. He also knew that today was the first day Daniel had left the base in a little more than a week.

Daniel was getting 'looks' from Fraiser & the rest of the medical staff, he was making his own staff nervous with his more frequent all-nighters and blowups over anything from horrendous mistakes to the type of water they used to make coffee. Even Carter was saying that he was working too hard, which from Jack's point of view was usually pot-kettle-ish, but right now it was just another sign of trouble.

Now he was ready to poke the sleeping tiger, the ticking bomb, the soon to be very angry man that he called his best friend. Jack shook his head, he was probably both the stupidest s.o.b and the luckiest (provided he survived another one of Daniel's blowups.)

"So, Carter's complainin' that you're working more than she is."

"Okay." Okay, that was too subtle.

"And Fraiser's threatening to drug your ass and tie you in a bed." Daniel did a double take and actually had a reaction that was slightly human.

"Uh, I'm not that kinky. And I think I'm going to avoid her even more now."

"Damnit Daniel, we're all worried about you. Ever since that kid, you've been out of it or so strung out that even the SF's are walking on eggshells 'round you." Daniel's eyes narrowed.

"Great. I think I'm going now."

"To home or back to the base? Because if you say work, I'm gonna get your ass banned & you won't be back until you talk."

"Talk? You want me to talk?" Daniel sputtered, "You, you... forget it." Daniel deflated and sank back unto the couch. Jack watched as the man took a long pull of his beer and closed down again.

"Daniel."

"No."

"If you don't tell me, or hell, anyone what's going on, why you're courting the wrath of the whole med. staff, I'm gonna have to side with Fraiser and put you on medical stand-down." Jack said and Daniel looked at him blankly.

"Really? How nice."

"Goddamnit, it's not nice!" Jack yelled and instantly regretted, he always hated yelling at Daniel, even if it was earned or needed.

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"What?"

"You know."

"Okay, I can't sleep. When I sleep I dream, those dreams usually turn into nightmares that have me jerking awake in a cold sweat. So, as a result I work, hell, I do anything I can to push myself to the very edge so I can sleep without dreams, and nothing works." Daniel looked like he was about to cry and if it were anyone else Jack would think he was going to cry, but with Daniel, this meant he was about to blow his top. Jack wondered, briefly, if his living room would survive. But just as quickly the thoughts are dismissed and he focused on Daniel.

"What are the dreams?"

"Flashbacks to the dream Shifu gave me." The tone is even, and Jack knew he needed to press the issue.

"So?"

"You don't get it. I'm seeing through the eyes of what would seem like my evil twin, but it's not my twin, it's me. That dream was the darkest part of me, brought forth and given freedom to do whatever the hell I wanted. I killed Teal'c, I imprisoned Sam, I made you powerless to do anything but watch as I started to slaughter the world. I killed millions knowingly. I became a monster and all I could think of was why it was for the best, that it was _right_!

"God help me, but I _loved_ it. I _loved_ the killing, I _loved_ planning the betrayals, I _loved_ the blood on my hands. I _knew_ it was _right_!" Daniel was up and pacing the room, hands in the air doing as much speaking as the voice was, "Jack, that _rightness_ was caused by me having the goa'uld genetic memories. I felt like I was doing good things!"

"But it wasn't real."

"It was real enough!" Daniel shouted, then his voice turned into a whisper, "It was fucking real enough to give me nightmares that I can't banish by my usual means. It was real enough to make me have to examine every action, every word, to be sure I'm not turning into what I now fear more than becoming a host." Daniel grabbed his beer and finished it in one last long pull, then he flung the bottle at the wall.

"Daniel." Daniel turned to him with eyes full of chaotic emotions.

"I don't ever want to take that path, not again."


	7. Holding Water

Title: Holding Water

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Captain Samantha Carter

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Aquarius

Word Count: 413

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: S1- Sam's bored.

Author's Notes: I'm bored.

ooOooOoo

Sam was bored. It didn't happen often, but went it did... she started to search for people online. First she searched herself, the usual academic papers & trekkies that used her work to support or shut down other fanatics. There was also a few surprises, her brother had his family web site up & on it was her picture along with a short personal bio, for those distant relatives who she never got to see.

It was nice to see that she was remembered like that & she sent Mark an e-mail to thank him & just to exchange current non-classified events. Now that she had an idea of where she was going to be for the foreseeable future, she also sent him her address & her phone numbers. While he was still a bit irritated that she joined the military, he understood a little bit that it was for the chance to see the stars, not blow up people or to emulate their father.

That done, she then started to wonder. Daniel's work before the 'age of the pyramids' fiasco wasn't really included in the briefs she had read on the man, & Daniel never seemed to talk about anything before he came back from Abydos. So she pulled up her favorite search engine again and started to search for information on the man who figured out her 'gate.

She found several books and paper after paper by Daniel; archeology, anthropology, linguistics, teaching of those subjects, language primers, translations of ancient texts, even a few travel guides and fictional stories. He was obviously respected as well, because even more papers that turned up used his work as reference.

She trolled through and found a short statistics page, it listed the books, the papers, the digs he supervised or worked on, and the classes Daniel taught. It also listed the known languages Daniel was at least conversational in, the peoples that Daniel had studied, the conferences that he had spoken at, and the number of times his work was listed as a source in other papers or books.

All of it left her wondering. If Daniel had such a genius mind & so obviously respected, why the hell did he have to run from his old life? Why was everyone so sure that his theory wouldn't hold water?

Sam almost wanted to ask, but she had a feeling that Daniel didn't want to talk about that. If he wanted to talk, he would have brought it up on his own.


	8. Losses

Title: Losses.

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Capt. Samantha Carter.

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Canser.

Word Count:

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: It seemed crazy, but it was all she had.

Author's Notes: I'm bored. And I know Canser is a crab, but canser translated to cancer for my muse.

ooOooOoo

Seeing the old woman who should have been thirty years younger, like her memories were telling her, cut her. It was like looking at the ninety year old version of the Colonel, and knowing that she knew nothing that would help. Seeing her once Titan-like dad, frail and in a hospital bed was still worse.

Finding the Tok'ra had been a miracle, quite frankly. Jolinar's memories were telling her that they shouldn't have settled here. They usually traveled through at least three 'Gates or a ship before stopping and putting down the tunnels.

So here she was, watching one of Jolinar's friends & the closest her invader had to a parent, die. Her father was on Earth, dying of now terminal cancer, thinking that his little girl was doing glorified radar work for NORAD. Her brother was on Earth with his perfect kids & wife, still hating their father for the death of their mother.

Who needed a soap opera, her life was one already.

She didn't want to lose Selmac, she didn't want to lose her dad, she didn't want her brother to never have a chance to forgive or at least ignore his anger. For once, just once, she wanted everyone she cared about to live. She didn't want to end the day without having to plan a funeral. At least one for someone she counted as family.


	9. Playing, Again

Title: Playing, Again.

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Vala Mal Doran.

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Aries.

Word Count:

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: Post-Promethius Unbound. Going back to the tried and true cons.

Author's Notes: I'm bored.

ooOooOoo

So it was a bit too grand a plan. Too big a jump to the big time. Too much for her just yet.

But it had started off so well, plant the trap, yank the Tau'ri ship out from under their terminally do-gooder feet, trade for weapon grade nadquadah, go off and buy a safe place to run to and take on even bigger jobs.

Vala knew her mistake, a mistake that she knew was amateurish. She picked Daniel Jackson as the Tau'ri who would give her the codes to the ship's systems. She knew better than that, but she was hoping for a two for one deal, big pay off for the Tau'ri war/transport ship, big pay off for the life of the second most wanted human in the galaxy. No, correction, Daniel Jackson now had the highest bounty on his very cute and clever little head. He was, after all, the opener of the Tau'ri choppa'ai, a slayer of major goa'ulds, the only man alive to be able to read Ancient, a former keeper of the Harcisis child of Amunnet, once ascended and one with the Ancients, and a very high ranking member of the Tau'ri's first contact teams.

She forgot that to earn all those honors he had to be quick thinking and able to fight against anyone, even little ol' her.

So it was back to her old ways, but first a stop at Thrace, she had a friend who knew a friend who could get her some of the old non-working weaponry that the goa'uld Aries was once famous for. The stuff always looked impressive and would stand up to quick tests. Trading that would be a snap.


	10. Origins, a xover with Harry Potter

Title: Origins

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Harry Potter & mentions of the Asgaard race.

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Leo.

Word Count: 701

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: Harry Potter/ Stargate SG-1 X-Over- Everyone's favorite Gryfindor finds out where the House Elves come from- the Asgaard.

Author's Notes: I'm bored. I wrote this earlier, & figured it fit. Besides, I couldn't come up with anything new.

ooOooOoo

Hermione had railroaded him into this. Ron was busy setting up the nursery, running to grocers (both wizard and muggle), and pretty much acting as his very pregnant wife's slave. Hermione wasn't satisfied with just Ron doing her bidding though and she was very scary, and terrorized him into finding the origins of both the House Elves as a species and their slavery to wizards for SPEW.

Two weeks to find the books. Eleven days to finally pin down the language enough to translate, and now two days later he couldn't stop laughing about it.

Originally there was a planet which was called Yggdrassil, it was sort of a Earth-like place and upon it lived the elves, giants, and spirits. Then as the elves started to really advance their technology (mainly in war and space travel) the spirits tried to warn them but were ignored and they took the giants through something called the Bifröst, or Rainbow Bridge, which wasn't a bridge in the traditional sense but rather a way to bridge the huge gaps between planets, and the elves destroyed their planet, one group escaped via the Bifröst, the other upon faster than light starships.

The group which escaped via the Bifröst were the biologists and social scientists and the more passive of the elves and they ended up in the hands of a race known as the Ghouls. The Ghouls were just starting off into space travel and forced the elves to build them warships and weaponry to conquer and oppress others. The Ghouls were also body snatchers and used the elves as hosts until their leader, Ré or Ra, found a planet that the elves knew as Midgaard. Ra took the first human host and started exporting and breeding humans to be slaves and to be brainwashed into becoming his soldiers or something. Another Ghoul, Nirti, was doing experiments into the mutations among the elves and turned them into the small, brown, and big eared creatures that were known as House Elves.

As she did so the other Ghouls started killing the old elves out of fear and because the new human slaves were much less trouble and were far from being as intelligent as the elves were. Also the humans (being from a prehistoric Earth) were content to worship the Ghouls as gods and goddesses. Very few elves escaped the genocide and hid amid the humans upon Earth, doing household work in exchange for silence and food. The elves also helped plan and implement the revolt which expelled the Ghouls from Earth and together the humans and elves (who were now so used to working for the humans that they felt lost unless in a human household) hid the Bifröst and lived together in relative harmony for a while.

The other elves who were calling themselves the Asgaard found their long lost kin amid the humans and were so angered by the crimes done to their kin that they started to wage war upon the Ghouls, took groups of humans away and put them on protected planets, and generally did all they could to destroy the ones who destroyed their families and hopes of ever correcting the flaws in their now old cloning technology. The elves who designed the technology were dead and while it was experimental just before the destruction of Yggdrassil, it was the only way that the Asgaard were able to survive until they found a new home, Othala.

It was at this point the book ended. It ended with a crude drawing of a nude House Elf holding hands with what Harry knew to be a muggle's idea of an alien, a Roswell Gray to be exact.

Overall the story was very sad and if it weren't for the book's age Harry would have thought it was a sick joke, but it was probably the truth, and very funny in a weird kind of way. The House Elf in the picture looked rather like Dobby and Harry's mind was filled with picture of Dobby trying to 'help' aboard a spaceship, with a Gray running around behind him trying to fix it all and praying to god that the hyper being would just stop.


	11. Seeing Stars

Title: Seeing Stars

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Cassandra Fraiser.

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Scorpio.

Word Count: 190

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: It wasn't the same.

Author's Notes: I'm bored.

ooOooOoo

She was in college now. She was an adult. She didn't need her mom with her. She didn't need her protective Uncle Jack hovering over her shoulder.

So why did she keep dialing a phone number that was no longer connected, trying to catch her mom at home, when she knew her mom was dead?

So why was she driving out of the city on Saturdays to watch the stars, hoping to meet with her Uncle Jack when she knew he was in Washington DC?

As she watched the stars that she was taught made up Scorpio, she thought about her uncles, Daniel and Teal'c, and her Aunt Sam, the three were on some other planet, orbiting around one of those far away stars. She was from one of those far away stars, her people gone, but avenged by those that found her among the dead.

She laid her head back against the dewy grass, her hair getting wet, not that she cared.

It wasn't the same, but on some level she felt connected to her family. Alive, passed on; on Earth, or not.

But it still wasn't the same.


	12. Waiting for Him, reposting, slash, xover

Title: Waiting for Him

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters/Pairing: Col. Jack O'Neill/Harry Potter

Table: Astrological

Prompt: Virgo.

Word Count: 1202

Rating: T or PG for language

Summary: Harry Potter/ SG1 x-over. Slash/ AU. Jack's waiting for the new British representive to the SGC.

Author's Notes: I'm bored. Old fic, used for Virgo because they so aren't.

---------------

Jack looked over the terminal for Harry. He had to be arriving soon, the stupid monitor said that his flight landed about five minutes ago. He was impatient and had every right to be. Harry was his best friend, British counterpart, and the guy who knew everything about him. It was actually a long shot that they had met, let alone anything happening beyond that first meeting in the former USSR/Afghanistan border town.

Harry was first and for most a just out of retirement operative working in conjunction with the SGC for MI5. He used to be the English version of a black ops agent and was very good at his job just as Jack was good at his job, mostly because information flowed freely between them and more often than not if Jack was going to be walking in blind, Harry shed light on what he could and Jack did the same for Harry. It was always a thrill when he and Harry twisted things so that they were ordered to work together. But as soon as Harry informed Jack he was writing his two weeks notice, Jack followed suit.

And as soon as Jack told Harry about coming out of retirement, Harry started becoming just the kind of man that MI5 would need back to deal with aliens and whatever else the Stargate brought in. It didn't take long after the SGC became international intel news, that Harry was brought back to MI5 and given the SGC as his project. And now Harry was going to make his first visit, as well as take a bit of a vacation after the meetings finished up.

Jack scowled at the monitor, he wanted to see Harry. He needed to see him, just to be sure that his first connection to anything beyond normal life was real. Harry was not only just a Brit with a good aim, he was also a wizard, a time traveling wizard at that. Harry was really born in the year 1980, and had his folks killed just a little over a year after that, and because of some weirdness that was just so Harry, he became famous in the magic world for surviving a curse that was supposed to kill him. He became so famous that as soon as he killed some dark lord guy he high tailed it as far away as he could. So Harry turned up as a young man at a recruit station 1979, and he took a test that gave him a scholarship to an officer's school where Harry first showed a talent for very odd and beyond all odds missions.

Harry had met Jack during one of those odd missions, both were trying to get a feel for people who might be arms dealers as well as drugs. For some reason Jack's unit got saddled with a 'War Against Drugs' mission as well something the CIA should have been doing, while it was in Harry's job description to try to infiltrate arms and drug rings. Well, really Harry did anything that the UK didn't want to be official.

And Jack really couldn't say met, because he really couldn't remember anything more than Harry being strong enough to drag him so some cheap inn room to sleep off the bad whiskey. The next day Harry covered for him and they quietly argued over which was better, hockey or soccer. . . sorry- 'football' as Harry said so many times. Later, when Harry told him about magic the long standing argument turned from hockey vs. football to hockey vs. quidditch, but after Harry took him to a real quidditch game, he was very hard pressed to give good reasons as to why hockey was better.

Jack grinned, finally Harry came out of the jet way. Harry's face lit up as their eyes met, and Jack marveled at how young Harry seemed when he smiled. Harry got to him as fast as he could and nearly broke bones with the hug, "Want to shock the bleeding knickers off of the folks here?" whispered Harry. Jack shivered. Oh, how that voice effected him. He grinned down at the shorter man.

"Why not, darling." Jack replied. Harry laughed and brought his head down for a very deep kiss, so very unlike anything Sarah had ever been willing to do in public. Oh, yes, did he forget to mention that Harry had been his on and off lover for almost twenty years now. It was so hard to believe it, but it was true. Whenever, both had the time and were in the same time zone they made an effort to go bar hopping then find a motel to screw around in. Sure, it had killed his marriage to Sarah when she found out and had utterly annihilated Harry marriage to some nice girl named Yvonne, but really he valued Harry more as a friend that he could trust than just a wife. Besides, Harry was only the final straw, Sarah and he had been falling apart for ages, even before Charlie. . .

"Jack, don't. It wasn't your fault. Somethings just happen, even things like that." Harry said as he lead him through the airport to the baggage claim. Harry always seemed to read his mind, "Now, General, tell me all about the SGC, I need to know it from top to bottom."

"Okay, well the flagship team, SG1 has been doing a lot of the Earth based stuff or linking on to other teams. . ."

"Wait, stop," Harry interrupted, "I have to ask who was drunk when they gave you command of the entire SGC?"

"They are still taking bets. . . But I have my money on it being an NID plot to kill the SGC because I simply couldn't be a good CO."

"Jack, you are many things including a good CO, when you have a good motive. I bet you will become known as the greatest SGC CO in history, just to spite the NID if they were the utter fools to appoint you. Besides, you don't want to make me look bad do you?" Harry threw Jack an adorable yet silly pout. Jack just had to laugh.

"Nah, you'd kill me." Harry grinned in that evil way he always did before saying something that would make the normally unfazeable O'Neill blush.

"I'd do many things to you, my General, but never kill. I'm not that into necrophillia." Harry said just before he darted into the crowd to fetch his bags. Jack was proven right, he could feel his cheeks get warmer. Damned little pervert. You wouldn't think it too look at the now very proper looking man, but Harry had the dirtiest mind and mouth ever created.

Jack was just so very happy that the man was looking forward to the fishing trip which was coming up just as soon as Harry sent his reports off to MI5 and the Prime Minister. Harry was the only friend he had that liked the peace of fishing just as much as he did. Even if he had yet to convert Harry to hockey, Harry was perfect for him. He hoped that Harry saw him the same way.


End file.
